Eternal
by Larien-Nolatari
Summary: Heero and Relena are getting married so they invite Duo and the rest of the Gundam Pilots.A deeply buried love is uncovered and things left alone in the war resurface.Problem is Duo is a girl and is quickly becoming depressed.WARNING FEMALE DUO AND YAOI
1. The song of her soul

Eternal  
A lone figure sat at the piano slim fingers laid on the keys, a look of depression and regret upon her face, regret for the love, which resided  
so deeply within her heart. Thoughts floated through her head at a fast  
speed making her feel lightheaded. She clutched her head in pain and denial. Her slim body encased in a pale white dress was heaving with the intensity of the emotions. Her chestnut braid slung over her shoulders and her violet eyes glazed over. All she wished was for death to take her for surely she deserved it having slain innocents like breathing in air. Love, such a trivial thing that which could be your greatest asset or your worst  
pain. She once called herself Shiningami god of death. Considering her cheery exterior she could be serious, in battle she became the fiercest of enemies and the greatest of allies. She straightened and skimmed the keys, fingers born to play music. She played with all her emotion; she played the song of her soul. She played with the memories of pretending to be a young man, the encounters she faced and the unexpected love that she found. Sadly her love was unattainable forbidden with her guise, never to be released. She had fallen in love with the one person she could not have, the Perfect  
Soldier.  
It had all started when she was a young girl striving in an orphan  
church to live a good life. 


	2. Maxwell Church

Larien: Hey hope you like the story; oh I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter! ^_^ Wufei:Injustice!! Larien: *BONK* Wufei: @_@ Larien: Here is the star of my story here to say the disclaimer!! Duo: Larien does not own any of the song, characters, and shows she might use in this story; if you sue her you will get her pair of nasty sneakers. She is broke and proud of it! If she did own Gundam Wing then all of the boys would be paired up and Relena would be banished of the face of the Earth! ^_^ Larien: *Huggles*He loves me!!! XD  
  
Eternal  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Duo wandered through the church a bible in hand looking for Father Maxwell. Duo was an energetic youth with a long waist length braid and beautiful violet eyes. Only a few kids were left to be adopted from the church, many had tried to adopt Duo but he would not let them in fear that they might find out his real gender. Many of the people looking to adopt thought that a braid was much too girlish for a young boy but no matter how persistent they were he would never let them cut it off. In the end Father Maxwell had adopted Duo in hopes of giving him a good home. Duo had become quite the handful. Duo would play pranks on everyone and often came home with a few bruises that he earned from fighting the bullies. Duo would help clean the church and light the candles. Father Maxwell was the only one who knew of Duo's actual gender. When Duo had arrived at the church in a basket, the note told them that they should keep the secret of their daughter for her own safety. Father Maxwell had stayed faithful and carried the secret to his grave. Duo turned the corner and came face to face with Father Maxwell. Father Maxwell had a panicked expression on his kind old face, he ushered Duo out of the church and into the streets, telling him to run far away. As Duo ran he could hear the men talking to the Father and then the sound of an explosion as the Maxwell Church burned to the ground. Tears leaked out of his eyes as he ran sad that the Father had died. The sound of screeching tires pierced the night along with the screams of the killers as they were stabbed and left to die. 


	3. Cafe singing and fresh guilt

Warning: 1+R/1+2/3+4/5+Milliardo/FEMALE Duo  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters. Any songs or other characters I use in here may or may not be mine. ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
Tears ran down his face as the wind blew around him, whipping the chestnut braid into his face, his violet eyes cold and emotionless. Father Maxwell was dead, no bones to bury, all traces of him burnt to ashes and blown away by the wind. As Duo pondered this, an ache slowly spread from his legs to his arms, his body growing tired from running, causing him to stop and study his surroundings. When Duo stopped he realized he didn't know where he was. Beer cans littered the sidewalks, graffiti covered the brick walls and prostitutes walked around looking for work. The cold loneliness that radiated from this place seeped through his defenses and went straight to his heart causing his depression to grow. Many people sensed the anger, depression, and loneliness coming from him, causing them to stay far away, but one group trailed Duo. Duo sensed this and picked up his pace, starting in a light jog, but no matter how fast he ran they still trailed him neither stopping nor slowing down. He ran into an alleyway, but found himself trapped as the gang surrounded him. The leader stepped forward and grabbed Duo by the front of his shirt, dangling him three feet above the ground. "What's a pretty thing like you doing' out here alone, allow us to walk you home after we have a little fun wit' you. "At that a few people let out a crow of laughs. Duo's eyes narrowed as he spat in the leaders face. The leader growled and slapped Duo leaving a red handprint on his face. The leader shoved his lips against Duo's and roughly kissed him. The Leaders breath smelled of beer and his mouth tasted of tobacco. Duo kneed him in the groin and let out a satisfied sigh when the leader fell to the ground. Duo got into a fighting position as the gang charged at him. When the first guy came at him Duo jawed him and growled as another one tried to punch him, Duo stepped to the side causing the guy to hit his head on the concrete. Duo took out the other five almost the same way. As Duo stepped out of the alley he dusted himself of and grabbed the guys gun. As much as Duo didn't want to ask for directions, he did anyway. When Duo got into the nice part of L2 he went to a café and got himself some coffee and a bagel. As he looked out the café window he spread peanut butter and jelly on his bagel. To lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice a man sitting down in front of him. To get Duo's attention the man cleared his throat causing Duo to whirl around and put a gun to the mans head, realizing what he had done, Duo lowered the gun and politely said sorry. The man nodded his head and complemented Duo on his reaction. Puzzled Duo cocked his head, giving the man a confused look. The man let out a deep chuckle and sighed. After exchanging words with the man, Duo got up and went to the piano in the middle of the café. He started playing and gained the attention of the whole café, everyone watched as he started to sing, his voice like bells ringing.(Read from left to right sorry for the way the lyrics came out)  
  
You're too important for anyone  
  
There's something wrong with everything you see  
  
But I' I know who you really are  
  
You're the one who cries when you're alone  
  
[CHORUS:]  
  
But where will you go  
  
With no one left to save you from yourself  
  
You can't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You think that I can't see right through your eyes  
  
Scared to death to face reality  
  
No one seems to hear your hidden cries  
  
You're left to face yourself alone  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't abandon everyone  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape  
  
I'm so sick of speaking words that no one understands  
  
Is it clear enough that you can't live your whole life all alone  
  
I can hear you in a whisper  
  
But you can't even hear me screaming  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I realize you're afraid  
  
But you can't reject the whole world  
  
You can't escape  
  
You won't escape  
  
You can't escape  
  
You don't want to escape 


End file.
